


Riding Lessons

by Imnotwolverine



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotwolverine/pseuds/Imnotwolverine
Summary: Sex is nice, but fireworks? Never. -- Then along came Henry, ready to take on the challenge.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Riding Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> After years of watching porn and masturbating up to the point that it “felt good, but definitely no crazy sparks”, I came to the bitter conclusion that maybe it was just not for me. Maybe this crazy female orgasm that made you spasm and see little sparks behind your eyes was just another piece of fiction.
> 
> I’m 27 years old and it was only a few months ago when I really CAME. By my own design. Why exactly then? Perhaps because I finally made more time for self-care; I started exercising everyday and I truly felt my libido rising, breaking through the chemically induced numb wall of what probably is the pill I use for anti conception (another topic for another time). My poor boyfriend of three years didn’t know what the hell was going on, honestly thinking I was either going mad or had gotten pregnant. It was neither. I had just learned how to bring myself over the proverbial edge. I had learned to “let go”, both physically and mentally. 
> 
> And girls, that takes practise, I learned. Trust and practise. So there’s only one true way to go about this. Darling ladies, it’s time to sink down in a pile of comfy pillows, put on some soft, sexy music to relax..and let Henry give you some …training 😉

‘Are you comfortable?’ He whispered, rearranging a fluffy pillow so it supported my propped up lingerie-clad body better. I sighed and rolled my eyes a bit. ‘Henn..you really don’t have to..’ - ‘SShh! None of that.’ He pressed a chaste kiss on my lips and moved off the grey satin sheets again, smiling at me from the foot end while his hands made quick work of the dress shirt he was wearing with nimble, practised fingers.

Fingers that would be on me, soon.

The bedroom air felt a bit heavy with expectations. And I hated it. I hated the feeling and I hated even more that I had to admit to having such nervous feelings to Henry. Why couldn’t I just be normal? Enjoy this kind of thing like seemingly all these women could? Sex was nice, erotic and I truly enjoyed it. But never..fireworks. Why was my body so difficult? Was something wrong with me?

I flicked my eyes back at Henry as he gently laid out his dress shirt over the back of a chair in the corner of the bedroom, the thick dark carpet silencing his footfall.

Okay, let’s not think too much about my concerns. Let’s just relax, yea? Just..focus on different things..on..

I inhaled deeply, watching Henry move about the room, pulling off his jeans and folding them too, his eyes casually looking back into mine, a grin appearing on his lips. ‘Like what you see?’ He raised a teasing eyebrow, ever so slightly wiggling his boxer-clad, very well rounded booty.

I sighed, chuckling. ‘Come to bed slowpoke!’ I tapped on the free spot beside me, but all he did was laugh a warm, husky laugh. ‘Uh-uh. No baby. There is ..absolutely..no need..to rush.’ And with those words he very, very slowly pulled his white cotton t shirt over his head, the very act coming close to a striptease, his lips curled in a teasing smirk. 

Then, without looking away he threw the shirt onto the rest of the pile of discarded clothes, the item perfectly landing on top. I sighed, eyes looking back at him.

‘Not if you keep this up.’ I growled, trailing my eyes down his flexing muscles to prove my point. This man was BUILT. Abs, pecs, shoulders and that delicious trail of chest hair, moving in an arrow shape down to his navel, down to a happy-to-see-me bulge. He licked his lips and grumbled something, turning back around to reach for a drawer in the closet.

‘Hennn come..’ I begged with impatience, getting annoyed with how long he was taking. In fact, the longer it took, the more nervous I was getting. Could I come at all? The idea of an orgasm was lovely, but whatever the many romantic novels I read described, was nothing I had ever experienced. Sure, I had felt some clenching muscles, a dull uncomfortable pressure in my belly..but never stars. Never body shaking, earth quaking, love raking delicious orgasms.

Orgasms.

How could women have multiple orgasms? Didn’t it hurt? Like..reaching up to my first orgasm, or whatever it is I had been reaching, was nowhere near comfortable enough to do multiple times. And so, every time me and Henry had made love it had been cut short by me. My hands dragging him back up, begging him to just take me, get his fill. Fill me. Which was good, truly, but never..

‘What are you thinking?’ Henry’s hand awoke me from my deep inner monologue, a thumb stroking over my cheek as he sat down on the mattress beside me. ‘Mmmnothing.’ I sighed, then swallowed and smiled at him, wishing him to not probe any further. Henry licked his lips - a thing he did whenever he was thinking. Or nervous. ‘You know you can tell me about it if you want, right?’ He said gently, then patted on the mattress, giving me a caring, gentle smile.

‘Lay down on your belly, arms relaxed by your side.’ He instructed. I frowned at him. ‘Then why the whole pillow construction…?’ I looked down at his other hand, seeing a bottle of some sort of oil clutched in large, strong fingers.

‘That is for later.’ He smiled, then patted on the bed again, making me begrudgingly turn over on my belly. And truly, I wasn’t acting so annoyed because I didn’t want him to touch me, to massage me. It was just that with every next action it would come closer to..closer to… Ugh..what if I couldn’t do it? What it was too painful? What if..

‘Relax…’ Henry murmured, his hands starting to rub some oil in between his palms, while he looked down on my mouth as it pulled into a terse line again. I sighed and got into the position he had instructed me to lie down in. ‘I know..’ I sulked, taking a deep breath, in hope it would relax me somewhat, fingertips tracing a few circles over the soft dove grey, satin sheets.

I loved these sheets. What if I like..made them dirty? What if..Oh dammit, stop it! Stop these…

Warm hands settled on my shoulder blades, pressing down with such force that I immediately forgot my train of thought, my breath escaping from my lungs as Henry manoeuvred over me and settled down on the back of my thighs. Careful though, as not to squash me beneath his heavy physique.

‘Tell me if I’m being too rough.’ He said simply, his hands starting to press down into my shoulder blades and neck, feeling where the tenseness was. And, well..it hurt like hell, my poor stressed out shoulders crunching and screaming underneath his iron grip.

‘A little..’ I gulped. ‘..less…’

He immediately changed the pressure, continuing in a gentler, yet still adamant routine. Large thumbs started to slide across my tense neck muscles, the oil making his rough finger pads move easily over my tense flesh.

‘I’ve known you for three months now and this is the first time I give you a massage.’ He thought out loud, before chuckling softly when he reached a particularly stubborn neck muscle. ‘I am so sorry for the neglect dear.’ He said with a hint of amusement when I grumbled some displeasured curse words into the sheets. ‘Tell me if it’s too rough, yea? I can’t always tell if..’ - ’No..no it’s good.’ I gasped, feeling my muscles practically crack beneath his hands.

It was an understatement to say that I had been “a little tense”. And sure enough his beastly paws did wonders on taming my back muscles back into calm submission.

After a few more minutes of disgruntled moans from my part and a whole new sense of lightness welling up in my head, he moved lower, unhooking my bra without question and applying some new oil on his hands before continuing his quest for my true relaxation. Like the good boyfriend and lover he was, he made sure no piece of skin was left untouched. Slow rubs, combined with pulling and tugging on skin, pressing into pain points, kneading into muscles I didn’t know were sore, mixed in a delightful routine until finally he arrived at my lingerie clad buttocks.

The thinnest of black lace hid my most secret place from the pleasant room temperature. And Henry’s hands. Swallowing inadvertently I held my breath, waiting for him to touch my butt, perhaps pull down my panties. But nothing of the sort happened. Instead he leaned over and whispered huskily in my ear: ‘I’m not going to touch you there until you beg me.’

I frowned. Really? He wanted me to beg? Ha! Well this was going to take forever and a day at this pace. I mean, sure, I wanted his attention, but I had to admit that I was feeling unsure about my ability to “perform”, so any delay was most welcome. Most..

Henry effortlessly turned me over on my back, my eyes blinking in slight shock. The oil..the sheets..the..IEWL hair. Spluttering out a hair that had come into my mouth, I looked at the sheets that were soaking up all the oil that he had just massaged into my back.

‘It’s washable, trust me.’ Henry chuckled, then carefully wiped the hairs out of my face, his fingers lingering just a moment longer than necessary to trace my features, deep blue eyes looking into mine. Willing me to relax. To give into his touch. To surrender.

But I just couldn’t.

Taking a deep, grounding breath I licked my lips, looking at the time on the alarm clock. As if I had to track how long I had to act all coy before I’d will him to just take me like I had the previous times. Henry growled, pulling my face back towards his. ‘And we..’ He kissed my jawline. ‘..are..’ He kissed a little closer to my mouth. ‘..not..’ He pressed a kiss just next to my lips. ‘..in a..’ He evaded my lips when I turned my face to kiss him, his head instead hovering with a teasing smirk above me. ‘..hurry.’ Finally he lowered down, pillowy lips and a slightly scratching stubble grazing my lips and chin.

‘Relax.’ He murmured onto my lips, deepening the kiss, his hands now tugging away the unhooked bra that was still hanging around my arms, freeing my breasts for him to massage, thumbs twirling teasingly over my nipples.

My nipples weren’t truly that sensitive, but I appreciated the erotic gesture all the same. I moaned like a wanton whore, as if I enjoyed it, but he immediately halted his affection, lips disengaging from mine. ‘Not like that.’ He said simply, making me frown. Did he not..like it when I..moaned..?

‘Don’t moan or grunt or scream my name if you don’t feel like it. If you don’t FEEL it. I want you to focus on what makes you feel truly good. Express that to me. Okay?’ He looked into my eyes, as if searching for my answer. I blinked, feeling slightly taken aback by his words, but slowly nodded, agreeing to the terms he had just set - no more porn moans. ‘Okay.’

‘Good girl.’ He hummed, then proceeded to massage my breasts, this time changing up the technique. Less nipple play, more pulling, squeezing, stretching. Much better. Especially with those big paws of his. When I did it to myself it didn’t do anything. But this..well..was kinda..I hummed in pleasure, making him smile into my lips as he kissed me again, pleased with himself. ‘That’s it baby.’ He whispered, continuing to kiss me, hands slowly roaming lower, dancing over my ribs, his palms so very hot in comparison to my tepid skin. 

Ugh..how I loved this bear of a man as he was on top of me - even if he was still keeping most of his weight off me. I loved his heat. His strength. The rub of his chest hair on my tits. His musk. His surprisingly sweet, coffee-tinted breath as he kissed me. And the best of all? He was generous. In every department. Care and tenderness? Check. Gifts and plenty of mentions of how much he loved me? Check. And physically? Well..aherm..yes. Yes to generously built. And I wasn’t just meaning his perfectly rounded ass here. EVERYTHING about him was generously built.

Writhing slightly beneath his touch I, stupid idiot as I am, got impatient again, my hands moving to rake in desperate pleas down his back, leaving little trails of red as I dug my nails in his skin. ‘Careful.’ He chuckled, moving his lips to plaster a trail of kisses down my jawline, searching for a spot that could entice another moan from me.

Here was another problem; I liked the gesture, but it just didn’t..do anything. I liked the hotness of breath, the scent of his hair as it moved so close to my face. I loved the slight beard burn as he rubbed his face into every nook and cranny of my neck.

But nothing.

It was fine, but that’s it.

Henry grumbled a little, keeping his lips on my skin, as if deciding what to do. His left hand now wandered up, his other keeping his weight off me, and with strong fingers he cupped my cheek, while his tongue darted out, teasing my skin, the wet flesh starting a slow but deliberate dance over my skin.

Still nothing.

Fine. But..meh.

His hand cuffed me more tightly in his lock, and then without warning..he bit down. Teeth. Teeth in my skin. I let out a surprised squeak, my hands quickly grasping for his biceps, as if I could push him off if I wished to - let’s be honest, I couldn’t.

Gush.

Henry’s tongue darted over my skin again, soothing the near broken skin of my tender neck and I felt the most odd sensation down there. Down my thighs. In my most secret place. Wetness. Why..oh why..was I feeling..this? Was I some kind of masoch..-

He bit down again, this time sucking in a bit of my skin between his teeth, dragging his pearly whites down until I was near jolting in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain. I squirmed.

And moaned

Darn, I moaned. What was this?! Why was I..?

‘Fuck baby.’ He growled, his low baritone rumbling through the air as he pressed another wet kiss on my damaged skin, his left hand pulling my head more to the side, opening up more space for him to bite down in. As if I was a trembling maiden beneath the vicious claws of one blood thirsty Dracula. Ready to devour me. ‘So good for me, hmm?’ He whispered onto my skin, his mouth ghosting over the angry red marks he was surely leaving there.

I keened quietly, my hips pressing up into him, my panties so very soaked - WHY?! - that I surely was leaving wet marks on those pretty grey satin sheets.

Oh the sheets..oh..dammit! We were making such a mess! Such a..

He must have sensed the way I had frozen over again, his hips suddenly crashing down and up, forcing my legs open wider to accommodate him, his clothed erection rubbing angrily into my soaked panties. ‘That’s all I want you to think about.’ He said, his tone close to a warning.

I near shivered at those words. I trembled, those syllables holding such darkness in them. Such..well..eh..I guess..dominance? Was this dominance? I guess it was. Did that make me a submissive?

He bit down again, his left hand near crushing me in its grip, tugging my face forcefully to the side as his teeth raked over my burning skin, his hip near involuntarily bucking into me again. Making me feel his desire for me.

Oh, fuck I was so wet. And I couldn’t help but gasp. And moan. And scratch his back. Claw at him. Something he usually stopped me from doing, but right now it only seemed to drive him on. Made him go rougher with me.

And I..liked it.

I liked it.

Oh gods..what …ugh…why?!

‘Fuck.’ He panted, pushing himself up on his forearms, his eyes blown out dark in the softly lit bedroom light. Looking down at me he looked truly feral. The sweet man that was Henry now replaced by a beast that would surely not allow me to leave his bed without at least marking me in a few more places. I swallowed and looked up at him, anticipating his next action, my breath heavy in my tight lungs.

Fuck he was so hot like this. That unshaven jaw, slightly agape mouth, dark eyes, hungry eyes. A wild tumble of curls hanging over his forehead.

‘I want it.’ I breathed.

His eyes trailed down my face, studying my flustered cheeks, my slightly closed eyelids, lashes fluttering, laced with lust. Then he looked back into my eyes, his voice ever so gentle rough. ‘Not yet.’

And like that he near unceremoniously pulled me up from the mattress, his hands easily pulling me up for one more demanding kiss before he roughly pressed me into the pile of pillows that he had carefully stacked against the headboard a little while earlier. The Henry who had done that was gone now, I think, the beast that had returned in his place using such power on me that it would surely leave some bruises.

Manhandling, that’s what they call this, right? Well, there’s much to say and think of it. But darn, it was kind of hot.

I felt so small beneath his broad chest, beneath that burning gaze of his. ‘Bring your legs up to your chest.’ He said, eyes remaining locked with mine. I furrowed my brows slightly and looked down at the little space that was left between us. ‘And to the side.’ He grinned, understanding my confusion. ‘I will never do anything you don’t want, you know that right, baby?’ He whispered huskily as I slowly pulled up my legs, his arms caged around me as his hot breath danced over my heated face. I swallowed and nodded my head. ‘I know.’

‘Tell me to stop. And I stop. It’s that easy.’ He slowly lowered his hip again, locking my arms between his, his cock rubbing hungrily into my core, his weight much greater, heavier than before - which meant he had been holding back then. ‘Try it.’ He said, keeping his cock still for a moment, dark eyes boring into me. ‘S-stop?’ I said softly, a question in my voice. 

‘Hmm..not quite. Again.’ And, almost impossibly, he pushed into me harder, leaning down, full on sandwiching me beneath him, my legs folded flat into my chest. I gasped and awkwardly grasped for his hips, the pressure so great that he might as well just have crushed me with this simple move. But I didn’t say it. I only got more curious. More..in awe.

And all Henry did was quirk his head slightly, breath slow and focused. With a slow bow he closed the distance between our faces until our lips near brushed onto one another. He grinned slyly. ‘I see.’ He whispered, starting a slow, rhythm as his hip pushed and rolled against my soaked panties, the lace grinding almost painfully into my wet, sensitive folds. A quite familiar tingle started in the tips of my toes, but where I usually would change the position of my legs to make it stop, I couldn’t make it stop now.

Not unless I would tell him to stop.

And I didn’t want that.

Moaning nervously I pushed my head back in the pillow, Henry’s lips still hovering close to mine, eyes carefully studying me, willing me to surrender to him. But for the hell of it, I was clearly not one whom would easily surrender. At least, not my mind. With a hard stare I looked back at him, breath laboured as the small electricity sparked through my toes, up to the lower half of my calves.

I wasn’t sure if I liked the feeling.

‘What do you feel?’ He asked near tenderly, his voice still deep and husky.

I instantly had to look away, the question feeling nearly like an attack. My body tensed again, involuntarily, and thereby also the pain grew, his body suddenly so hard and punishing as it rocked into me. ‘Shhh..calm..calm.’ He continued, relentlessly keeping up his slow rut. I nodded, willing myself to believe that I could. But it was easier said than done. Swallowing harshly I took a deep breath, looking back into his eyes, my body slowly calming down again, that electricity firing back into my limbs. Higher now.

I groaned quietly and muttered: ‘It’s ..burning.’

‘What’s burning?’ Henry asked, his eyes growing more tender as he reached his face down to nuzzle his nose to mine. A stark contrast to the strength he used to continuously roll his hip into me, his erection pressing time and time again into my clit. ‘My legs. It’s..’ I tried to shift my weight, which was difficult from beneath the confinements of his body. ‘Tell me to stop.’ He said again, simply.

But I didn’t want that.

‘Is it a good burn?’

‘I don’t know.’ I shook my head and took another breath, his lips now reaching down to brush a pillowy kiss onto my slightly agape lips. ‘Then focus on it more.’ He pressed another kiss onto my lips. ‘Imagine it like a..’ He pressed his hip in a deeper, longer push into my core ‘..wave.’

And then I felt it. It was indeed a wave. Starting in the tips of my toes. Slowly rushing up my limbs. ‘Like the sea it ebbs and floods.’ He whispered, rolling his hip in an experimental circle, making me jerk up at the new sensation. The sea in my veins rose higher. My fingertips feeling light and tingly, I gasped and closed my eyes, willing myself to focus on what I was feeling. What the sea was doing inside me.

‘I feel it.’ I shivered. 

‘Good..’ He praised, a hint of pride in his voice. ‘..now focus on your breathing. In….and out….slowly..’ His hip also started a slower pace, but still with equal strength behind every twist and roll. And despite it seemingly being less harsh, it fired up the electricity in my veins even more, my legs wishing to flail out, wishing to get into a position where the electricity would stop torturing me from the inside.

But I couldn’t.

And maybe, just maybe, I also didn’t truly want it.

Taking a number of deep breaths I felt how my body slowly surrendered. The tidal wave crashing harder and harder over me. Into me. Though not really into me, I felt too empty for that.

‘I need you Hen. Please.’ I begged, hands pulling at his boxers. He chuckled huskily. ‘I know you do..’ He rolled his hip again, eliciting another moan from me. ‘..but not yet.’ - ‘HENN…urgh…AH!’ - ‘That’s it baby. Let go.’

But once more I couldn’t. I had been here before. The writhing, moaning mess. Especially with that delicious pressure into my core, those knowledgeable rubs of his cock on my clit. It worked. But not enough. I frowned and started to writh more fiercely, wishing to somehow get from beneath Henry. Take control once more.

I needed him, dammit!

‘Not yet.’ He warned more darkly, the danger in his voice making me quake involuntarily. ‘Not yet.’ He said more calmly, cupping my cheek again and looking down into my eyes. ‘I’ve got you baby. You’re doing so well. Now all I need you to ..do.’ He used the hand that cupped my cheek to turn my face away, his voice now lingering in the shell of my ear. ‘..is let go. Feel the wave for me. Enjoy it. Ride it.’

‘I can’t.’ I whimpered, my hands moving up to claw at his back muscles, not sure what I needed. But I needed more. That’s all I knew.

‘Don’t focus on that. Focus on me. On what you feel. Okay?’ His voice had gotten far more tender than it had been in the last few minutes. The dominant bear having made place for tender Henry once more.

And that while I truly loved the bear far better. The bear made me feel things I didn’t know I could feel.

‘I want you to do that again.’ I finally whispered, searching for his eyes, awkwardly turning my face in the proximity of our moulded together bodies. ‘What do you want again?’ He returned, the slight hint of blue rimming his eyes, whispering of calm oceans, soothing promises. ‘Be..rough.’ I gulped, hoping those were not the wrong words.

And thankfully they weren’t, Henry gaze instantly darkening again as the ghost of a nod gave me the only silent confirmation that he had understood.

‘Say that again.’ He said, stopping his hip rubs and pushing himself away from me. I swallowed back a concerned thought; oh fuck. What was I getting myself into?

‘I…’ I took another pressured breath, the mere anticipation of what was to happen making my still folded up legs shiver. ‘..want you to be..r-rough.’ Our eyes interlocked for the briefest second and a certain glitter seemed to sparkle in Henry’s eyes.

Did he like this? The control? My submission?

I slowly lowered my legs, stretching them out at either side of his kneeling position and sat up slightly, realising he needed me to say this with more conviction. ‘Please.’ I said with renewed fire in my voice and loins.

And that was all it took.

With a rough hand he pulled me back towards his lips, his stubble searing my skin in a most heated kiss, his other hand cupping my ass and pulling me on his lap.

Once more as if I weighed nothing.

‘Oh fuck Henry.’ I gasped in between his torturous kisses, enjoying this change in position, in roughness, his cock rubbing once more into me, though this time in a different angle. A better angle, his hand on my buttocks keeping me right where he needed me to be. ‘Hmmm..’ He smiled into my lips. ‘..you like that?’

I could only nod, my hands reaching for his shoulders to steady myself as he pulled me effortlessly up against his erection, making me feel every throbbing inch of it. His breath had finally become more unsteady as well. Wanton. Straining.

‘Fuck Henry.’ I moaned, digging my fingers more forcefully in his shoulders, starting a slow hip thrust of my own to meet him halfway.

This time the wave was different. More soothing almost. The burn in my loins being met with a fluttering feeling, my legs trembling slightly, but the fire not so painful. Not so..tense. ‘That’s it.’ He cooed, seemingly feeling the way I was moving beneath his touch. How my moans and keens changed - not so much to my ears, but definitely to his. The hand that had kept my lips to his fell down, our faces remaining close as we continued our primal slow dance. Hips rubbing, moans mingling, smiles ghosting on our lips.

This was ..nice. This was…

‘AH FUCK.’ His free hand had dipped down to my already enflamed nub.

Quite instantly that electricity was back. Near overwhelming in its strength. I felt like I could barely swim by this point and yet here I was, pulled in by a huge wave, my feet swept from beneath me, senseless and tingling, my eyes seeing little sparks and legs shivering desperately.

‘Breathe..’ Henry’s voice swam in the back of my mind, the coil in my loins tightening.

Painfully.

Yet I couldn’t tell him to stop.

It felt like I was in that proverbial ocean. That stormy shoreline. And no matter how badly I wanted to get back to shore, there was something about the call of the sea that lured me in further. Made me curious for the things I was feeling.

Henry’s breathing had gotten rough, his hand guiding my nether region up and down his shaft, rubbing me against him, leading me on. And I rubbed back. I squirmed and moaned and writhed, near floating in the air as I held onto his shoulders for dear life, scared I would disappear into the abyss if I lost his touch.

And then his thumb. That wicked thumb. Flicking against my nub just right. Not too hard. Too painful. Too fast or too slow. Just right. His hand on my ass on the opposite quite painful, gripping me with bruising force.

But yet again..it was not ..enough.

Again not enough.

After an uncounted number of thumb flicks and clothed groin rubs, I got frustrated again. The fluttering feeling not bringing me over that edge, and becoming annoying instead. Sighing harshly I let go of his shoulders, letting myself fall back on the mattress with defeat.

Henry blinked open his half-lidded eyes and looked at me, slightly confused.

‘I can’t do it.’ I sniffed, shaking my head in frustration.

Henry growled, shaking his head as if disagreeing, his hands easily picking me me up again and shoving me back into the pillows.

‘I’m not done yet.’ He warned, then pulled my hip up a bit, changing the angle so he could pull off my soaked panties.

Well..at least I got wet..so.. that’s nice, I guess.

And then I watched Henry dip down between the apex of my thighs. Like he had done before. A gesture I had always appreciated, but never..truly..enjoyed. At least. Not enough. It never felt like enough.

UGH..why was I so DIFFICULT?!

*SWAT*

I gasped as a red marked stain now decorated my right thigh, a warning spank.

‘W—what..ah!’ I tried to sit up a bit more, to get away from Henry’s mouth that was so very close to my nether lips, but his hands were quick to pull me back into position.

Into submission.

‘I didn’t tell you to stress, did I now?’ He glared from beneath my navel, then without breaking eye contact, his fingers painfully digging in my hips, he licked a deeply erotic long tongue stroke over my soaking folds. I jerked slightly at the new sensation. Especially after the roughness of the lace as it had been worked into my sensitive skin.

‘I fucking need you Henry. INSIDE. FUCK.’ I growled, reaching for the tumble of his curls, gripping them tightly as he started to lap me up like a most delicious ice cream. Once again a nice feeling, but definitely not enough. He chuckled into my folds, then freed up one hand to spread my folds out wider, tipping out his tongue to wiggle a teasing little pattern into my nub.

OOPH..that darn electricity again.

‘Not yet..’ He whispered in between little tongue thrusts, which only made me more frisky and annoyed. ‘HENN..please..please…’ I keened a low moan. ‘Mm-mmmm.’ He disagreed full-mouthed, his mouth connecting with my folds again as he looked back up at me with teasing eyes that poked out from between the secret of my thighs.

‘Then you better make me cum.’ I growled, increasingly annoyed. He bit down. On my clit. The asshole bit down on my clit and were it not for his hands keeping me down with iron fingers, I would have surely squeezed his head like a watermelon-to-be-crushed. Gasping in this once again very weird mixture of pain and pleasure I threw my head back in the pillows.

Oh yes, those pillows. I totally understood why he had placed them here, because I surely would have hit my head a number of times by now, had they not been there.

He bit down again, sucking it in, tongue teasing.

‘F-FUCKKKKK…AAHHHHH.’ The electricity shot up way higher. The tidal wave drawing me in fully, all my frustration forgotten and my mouth remaining agape as I stared out at the ceiling, those small blurs dancing before my eyes. I was by this point not even quite sure anymore what Henry was doing.

But something about it seemed to work.

Reaching out my hands to either side of the mattress I let my tingling fingers grip into the soft sheets, my breath shallow and eyes fluttering closed.

Was this it?

And..nope…Henry pulled back again.

I flicked open my eyes and gave him a warning glare.

‘You…’ I gasped, my body not wishing to respond to my wishes. I wished to swat him in his arm, squeeze my legs around his neck. Anything. But no. I just gasped at him, which only made him grin that wolfish smile. It then took me a good second before I realised WHY he was grinning so. Slowly my eyes dropped down to something moving just inches from my core, and then instantly I knew what he was up to. He had moved down his boxers to free his cock, a hand now tugging at it a bit as he looked at me.

‘You want this? Hmm?’ He growled.

With shivering, anticipating lips I nodded my head. ‘Yes. Oh fuck Henry..please..just..’ I wished to get up and guide him to me. But he instantaneously pushed me back into the pillows. ‘No. Remember what I said? There’s no..’ His fingers brushed over my eyelids, closing them. ‘..rush.’

I puffed in slight dissatisfaction but kept my eyes closed. ‘Please..’ I whispered again, more quietly.

And once more I felt a dull pressure onto my core. His cock rubbing into me? Probably. Sighing I willed myself to breath in deeply again, allowing myself to feel that wave wash over me again. I could feel it nearly everywhere now. My toes and fingers, my calves, in fact my whole legs, jittery and writhing. And my arms. I HAD to hold onto the sheets. I just had to. And my eyelids? I couldn’t even open them if I wanted to by this point.

‘Do you feel that, baby?’ He asked huskily, his voice impossibly low. I nodded, gasping, shivering. ‘Let go…just let go..’

The pressure grew and grew.

Was that..still..just his cock rubbing into me? It was weird.

But then there was that thumb again. Unmistakably. And without restraint to keep me down, I started to jolt up and spasm like a fish out of the water.

In that wave. Riding it.

And it was slightly painful, too.

Yet, no “stop” was elicited from my lips. 

And crazy sparks? Hell to the ye-ye… ‘OH FUCK HENRY.’ I suddenly felt impossibly full. The pressure so big inside of me.

Was that him? Or me? Or both? What..what was..what was…

‘OH SWEET baby..OH GODS OH MY!’ I gasped in shock as all knowledge of how to control my body slipped away. 

‘That’s it baby. Ride it. That’s it.’ His voice was suddenly so close to my ear. So hot and warm and soothing. His bodyweight pushing me down - which I only realised was there because I was no longer spasming all over the bed. ‘Fuck baby…’ He growled in my ear. ‘..You’re so tight.’

Finally blinking open my eyes I realised where I was, where he was.

Back on land. On the bed. Him on top of me. 

Though the flicker of realisation was there only for a short while, because as I fluttered open my eyes, looking up in those burning pools of desire that floated above me, I felt the pressure build impossibly fast again. His finger back on my nub, his cock pressing deeper and deeper inside of me.

‘F-fuck.’ I whispered, my eyes widening and my mouth agape.

Henry face pulled into a grin, then quickly melted back into a look of focus and ecstasy, his hip starting to forcefully jerk into me, fill me. Hard and fast and unrelentless. ‘I…gods..’ Henry groaned, his face contorting in something of both pleasure and pain. ‘..so fucking tight…’ He picked up the pace even more, his teeth baring in a snarl. ‘..I love you..gods..fuck.’ He growled choppily. 

And the wave came again. Swift, warm, electric.

But this time..we rode it together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was truly on of the hardest fics EVER to write, because it really got up close and personal for me. But nonetheless, it was quite therapeutic to write..and I sure hope that some of you may find some consolidation (or even just smutty entertainment) in it. What may seem normal to one person (orgasms..sure why not), is not normal to another. Please; never feel pressured to enjoy things you don’t like or fake feelings you don’t have ❤️Communication in any relationship is KEY, even in the one you have with yourself. Sweet dreams everyone 😘


End file.
